


Colors

by kiraswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Suicide, Scott's really depressed, and Kira can't do anything, but only if you truly understand it, this is supposed to be really sad, this whole thing is very metaphorical I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes from a breath-taking gold, to a melancholic grey, to a lifeless blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration to write this while listening to Colors (stripped) by Halsey.

Kira wasn't sure when everything went grey, but it did and she somehow thought she could still fix it, could still help.

She was wrong. She was so completely and utterly wrong that it made her want to scream.

Because Scott, the boy she loved with her whole being, was so devoid of color.

Scott had always been a breath-taking gold, better than a sunset, better than the sunrise, better and more beautiful than the pinks and oranges of the horizon line and when she met him, she thought it would always be that way despite learning from a young age that nothing gold could stay. But it was hard to strip the sun from its rays, was it not?

 _It wasn't_.

Because Scott was being pulled apart at the seams, dancing under a black sky, drunk on melancholy with a grey moon spilling itself on him. He was being stripped of everything that made him who he was and getting pushed into a lake of blue pills.

But it's Scott and Scott loves everyone so much that he doesn't leave any love for himself. There's sunlight bleeding out of his wounds and white and black crashing violently inside him, but all he seems to worry about is Kira and tries to heal wounds that were never there in the first place.

When he looks at her, he sees a storm, a dark grey miserable storm but Kira has always been a fiery red orange, just like the flames of her fox and Kira realizes way too late that all this time Scott was just seeing his own reflection in her.

And when Kira runs to his house and sees blue in his hands and blue down his throat, she cries out all her orange and turns into a silver she never thought she'd be and can't help but think about how unfair life is.

Because life doesn't care. Because life will strip you of all your volatile colors. Because Kira never thought she'd hate the color blue so much. Because Kira couldn't get away from the color blue, it was everywhere. Because blue either meant a tender sky or a harsh reality. Because Scott was so desperate for some color that he had drowned himself in it.

Because Scott, the boy she loved with her whole being, was so devoid of color six feet underground.

And now Kira was the one falling apart at the seams, crying under a black sky, choking on melancholy with a grey moon laughing at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so incredibly short I'm sorry. but I may be adding on to it.


End file.
